Window Over the Stadium
by Ducky2196
Summary: When i new case takes Olivia and Peter to another country will it being up memories better left forgotten? And can they save themselves before they lose each other? Totally P/O
1. Chapter 1 Off We Go

**Chapter 1**

**Far Away**

"Toys R Us Highpoint. My name is Rayne. How can I help you?...Hello…Hello…" The sales assistant shook her head and hung up the phone. She hated it when people call but don't answer. She pulled her long brown hair into a tight bun and blinked her big brown eyes. In front of her she saw her boyfriend coming towards the store but before she could make her way over to him, she kicked a breifcase. Looking down at it she heard it making a noise and out of instinct she ran and in a blinking light everyone in the store froze.

**Boston**

Olivia woke to her phone ringing off the hook. Looking at the clock it was 2am. That's all she needed. Another case in the middle of the night. Reluctantly she answered her phone.

"Dunham."

"I need you to take a bag for 2 weeks, get the Bishops to the lab. Astrid will be waiting for you there. Make sure you and Peter pack for summer." Broyels had always been direct but this confused her. Without a second thought though Olivia got out her bag and packed what little summer clothing she actually had. Contemplation whether or not to bring her bathing suit she stuffed it into a pocket of her bag just incase it was a bad idea.

She dialed the all too familiar phone number and was answered with an all to familiar voice. It sent shivers down her spine.

"This better be good!" he sounded so tired but thinking about it, they must be going somewhere far away if its summer so he might be able to get a good night's rest. It was the middle of winter in Boston.

"Morning Peter. We are need at the lab but you and me have a special job…we have to pack enough clothes for 2 weeks and it is a summer 2 weeks." Olivia waited for the reply.

"Liv it's 2am…I'm going to need more than that." She didn't know if it was from lack of sleep or just never noticing it before but his voice was kinda hot.

Shaking her head she replied, "Peter, if I knew anymore, don't you think I would tell you?" She could hear him sigh and then the rustling of bed sheets.

"Fine you but owe me!" Smiling to herself Olivia hung up the phone, grabbed her bag that she had sat next to the door and walked out of her house. Whatever was going on in the next two weeks was going to be big.

**Lab**

Walking into the lab Olivia looked around and saw Astrid and Walter sitting at the lab bench talking to each other. And without thinking she made her way over to the piano in the middle of the lab. She honestly didn't expect to find Peter there, but low and behold, there he was. Taking another step behind him he she watched as his fingers made their way up and down the keys. Playing simple but beautiful music.

"Son, Agent Dunham is here." Walter's voice ruined the moment and she blushed as Peter turned to face her. Smiling his usual smile Peter did notice her red cheeks before she moved away.

"Ok, here's the deal. Agent Farnsworth will stay with Dr. Bishop for the next 2 weeks and in 1 hour Agent Dunham and Peter will be on a plane! Are we clear? Good." Broyles voice shocked everyone in the room. He was usually very professional but this was different.

"Sir, where are we going?" Olivia asked, part of her didn't want to know where they were going. Broyles didn't say anything, he just handed her two plane tickets and she then handed Peter his.

"Australia!" Peter's voice echoed through the lab. Olivia looked at him shocked. Two weeks in Australia with Peter alone was not going to end well. But she had to suck it up and make the most of the case.

"Yes Peter. Now get to the airport before I fire both you!" And with the Broyles left the lab leaving a shocked Peter and Olivia shaking their heads.

Olivia bit her lip, she hadn't been to Australia since she was 15 years old. Her father was moved to a base there for a year and a half before he died. She was worried that this trip might bring up more issues then she cared to accept.

**Let me know what you think…I love reviews!**

**Ash :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Home Again

**Chapter 1**

**Far Away**

"Toys R Us Highpoint. My name is Rayne. How can I help you?...Hello…Hello…" The sales assistant shook her head and hung up the phone. She hated it when people call but don't answer. She pulled her long brown hair into a tight bun and blinked her big brown eyes. In front of her she saw her boyfriend coming towards the store but before she could make her way over to him, she kicked a breifcase. Looking down at it she heard it making a noise and out of instinct she ran and in a blinking light everyone in the store froze.

**Boston**

Olivia woke to her phone ringing off the hook. Looking at the clock it was 2am. That's all she needed. Another case in the middle of the night. Reluctantly she answered her phone.

"Dunham."

"I need you to take a bag for 2 weeks, get the Bishops to the lab. Astrid will be waiting for you there. Make sure you and Peter pack for summer." Broyels had always been direct but this confused her. Without a second thought though Olivia got out her bag and packed what little summer clothing she actually had. Contemplation whether or not to bring her bathing suit she stuffed it into a pocket of her bag just incase it was a bad idea.

She dialed the all too familiar phone number and was answered with an all to familiar voice. It sent shivers down her spine.

"This better be good!" he sounded so tired but thinking about it, they must be going somewhere far away if its summer so he might be able to get a good night's rest. It was the middle of winter in Boston.

"Morning Peter. We are need at the lab but you and me have a special job…we have to pack enough clothes for 2 weeks and it is a summer 2 weeks." Olivia waited for the reply.

"Liv it's 2am…I'm going to need more than that." She didn't know if it was from lack of sleep or just never noticing it before but his voice was kinda hot.

Shaking her head she replied, "Peter, if I knew anymore, don't you think I would tell you?" She could hear him sigh and then the rustling of bed sheets.

"Fine you but owe me!" Smiling to herself Olivia hung up the phone, grabbed her bag that she had sat next to the door and walked out of her house. Whatever was going on in the next two weeks was going to be big.

**Lab**

Walking into the lab Olivia looked around and saw Astrid and Walter sitting at the lab bench talking to each other. And without thinking she made her way over to the piano in the middle of the lab. She honestly didn't expect to find Peter there, but low and behold, there he was. Taking another step behind him he she watched as his fingers made their way up and down the keys. Playing simple but beautiful music.

"Son, Agent Dunham is here." Walter's voice ruined the moment and she blushed as Peter turned to face her. Smiling his usual smile Peter did notice her red cheeks before she moved away.

"Ok, here's the deal. Agent Farnsworth will stay with Dr. Bishop for the next 2 weeks and in 1 hour Agent Dunham and Peter will be on a plane! Are we clear? Good." Broyles voice shocked everyone in the room. He was usually very professional but this was different.

"Sir, where are we going?" Olivia asked, part of her didn't want to know where they were going. Broyles didn't say anything, he just handed her two plane tickets and she then handed Peter his.

"Australia!" Peter's voice echoed through the lab. Olivia looked at him shocked. Two weeks in Australia with Peter alone was not going to end well. But she had to suck it up and make the most of the case.

"Yes Peter. Now get to the airport before I fire both you!" And with the Broyles left the lab leaving a shocked Peter and Olivia shaking their heads.

Olivia bit her lip, she hadn't been to Australia since she was 15 years old. Her father was moved to a base there for a year and a half before he died. She was worried that this trip might bring up more issues then she cared to accept.

**Let me know what you think…I love reviews!**

**Ash :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Jealousy

**Note: First off, I MEAN NO OFFENCE and I am sorry if I offend anybody. It is not my intention but for those who aren't Australian, I will try and explain things that might be different to what you're used to. I'm not being mean or anything just thought it might make more sense that way. Things will look a bit like this… 'boot (trunk)'. I'm not really sure how much of a difference there will be for you but im just covering my bases. Lol….let me know if there are any issues and again I mean no offence!**

**Chapter 3 – Jealousy**

Olivia didn't know why she had run over to Jeremy like that but she hadn't seen him in over 10 years and it seemed like the thing to do. Jeremy had lifted her off the ground and spun her around taking in all of her.

"Olivia, look at you! You have grown up so much! I can't believe it." A wide smile was placed on his lips.

"Like you're any different Jer? What are you doing here?" Olivia hadn't taken her hands from around him and he hadn't taken his hands off her waist. Peter watched them from a distance, silently, as his jealousy bubbled over. Turning on his heals he stalked away to the nearest bar and ordered himself a strong drink.

"Well I work for ASIO (note: Australia's FBI) and they told me I had to pick up two FBI agents from the airport and show them around. I just can't believe it was you I was picking up!"

Olivia's mind crossed to the 'two FBI agents' Jeremy had mentioned. _Shit Peter!_ Was the only thing she could think. "Jeremy I wan you to meet Peter Bishop. He is a civilian consultant and my partner." Olivia turned around to point out Peter but he was gone and her heart sank, had he seen everything that had gone on for the last few minutes? "Hang on, I'll find out where he is." Taking out her phone Olivia hit number 1 on her speed dial.

"What?" came a ragged voice.

"Peter, where are you?" Olivia waited for the answer and she wondered if she was going to like it or not.

"Bar, across from you. I can still see you and _Jeremy_" his last words were laced with anger and disgust and Olivia chose to ignore it for now because she didn't want to have to argue with him now.

Hanging up the phone she motioned for Jeremy to follow her and she found Peter sitting at the bar talking to some blond with big boobs. _Geez, he works fast!_ Olivia felt a small pang of jealousy. Placing her hand on his shoulder, he didn't even have to turn around.

"Peter I'd like you to meet Jeremy, he is going to be our escort. He was also my best friend while I was here." Peter couldn't resist looking at Olivia. The soft sound of her voice got him every time and he left like he was under her spell, and he hated it.

"How ya doing mate?" Jeremy extended his hand to Peter who took it reluctantly, but never broke eye contact with Olivia. She smiled at him. The same smile that would kill him one day.

Finishing off the last of his drink, Peter stood up and paid the barman, turning slightly to face Olivia he whispered in her ear quickly, "I'm sorry."

Jeremy was oblivious to the exchange and kept looking towards the blond who had walked away silently.

Olivia and Peter followed Jeremy to his car, Peter packed the bags in the boot (trunk) and opened the door for Olivia to slide in.

"Now Liv, I'm sure you know that the end of this month is huge with the finals…so I'm sorry to say but the hotel you will be staying at in the city has buggered up your rooms."

"Yeah of course I remember what it was like when I was here. What do you mean?" Olivia looked over to Jeremy was smirked.

"There is only one room, with two beds. I hope that's not an issue. If it is Liv you can come stay with me. I have a conjoining double room in the same hotel." Peter eyed Jeremy and noticed the sparkle in Jeremy's eyes. Clenching his jaw Peter tried to calm his anger.

"Um, honestly I think it will be ok for me and Peter. But thanks for the offer Jer." Olivia bit her bottom lip after finishing her sentence. Sharing a room with Peter was defiantly not part of the plan!

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the Eureka Tower…Olivia hadn't been back in Australia since she left but she had heard of this place. The top floors over looked the new AFL football ground. She had heard that you can actually watch a game from the window over the stadium and she was excited.

"So our rooms will be located on the 17th floor. Mine is room 1724 and you guys will be in room 1720. If you need anything, please knock." Jeremy's eyes flicked to Olivia as he finished his statement. God how much he had missed her and she is so beautiful now. He walked away, out the front doors with a huge smile on his face.

"Come on Peter, I think I need to rest. I am so tired, but we can't. Once we get our stuff up to the room, we have to go to the crime scene." Olivia picked up her bag and started for the elevator. Peter could only watch her as she walked away, oh how much he loved to watch her walk away.

"Are you coming or what? We are going to be late." She was becoming impatient. Peter hadn't said much since the flight and she was nervous.

**2 hours later**

Olivia and Peter were taken to a shopping centre not far from the city, Highpoint Shopping Centre. Olivia remembered spending a lot of time here as a kid. She would spend all her money at the arcade downstairs and part of her hoped it was still there.

"Everything in this shopping centre is in quarantine. But it seems that there was only one shop affected. Shop 716, Toys R Us." Jeremy spoke to Olivia more so than Peter as they were taken in to get suited up in their biohazard suits.

Olivia allowed her mind to be filled with memories and she walked through the front of the store. Toys lined the shelves and people were scattered everywhere.

Staff were at registers, or in mid sentence with customers. But they were all frozen. Olivia looked at the girls name tag closest to her _Jacque._ She couldn't be more than 17 years old. Olivia frowned. She had no idea what had happened and she wondered if Peter would be able to figure it out.

"Liv, I'm guessing you have seen stuff like this before if they called you over here." Jeremy broke through her thoughts.

"Peter, could you give me a hand please…"Olivia called over and Peter obliged. Taking his hand in hers, she placed it on the girls cheek.

"What?" Peter as shocked. Her face was still warm, not possible for it to still be warm after all this time being dead. Peter turned and walked back to his box of toys and goodies and searched for a scalpel but before he was able to find one he heard Olivia's scared voice.

Taking a few steps backwards Olivia grabbed onto his arm and hand and held on tight. Peter realized she was holding his hand and could feel her heat. He smiled internally before the heat was gone. But she didn't move from being so close to him.

"PETER THEY ARE STILL ALIVE!" Both watched silently as the young girls eye's flickered around, scared.

**Please review…they make my day :D **

**Next chapter will be up soon and maybe later on some 'fun' between the stars, I don't know, maybe…**

**Ash**


	4. Chapter 4 Adelaide

**Chapter 4 – Adelaide**

Olivia and Peter stood back as the paramedics went about their jobs and tried to get everyone a bed. There was now about 50 paramedics running around the scene and none of the had seen anything quite like this before.

Olivia couldn't wait any longer, she wanted to search the shop to find any kind of clue to save these people. Peter followed her lead and started to search one side of the store, Olivia on the other.

As he walked around the let him mind slip to Olivia, who had grabbed onto his arm and then stayed close to him. He could smell her hair and her perfume. He was lost in thought when he heard faint crying coming from the storeroom. Coming around the corner he found a young girl, no more than 5 years old. She saw Peter coming up to her and she pushed herself further into the corner .

"Its ok. I promise I won't hurt you….my name is Peter. What's yours?" Peter held out his hand for the little girl who just eyed him. He tried a small smile and that got her attention.

"Adelaide." The young girl stretched out her arms to Peter. He let her wrap her arms around his neck and he lifted her up. She clung to him like a monkey.

"How old are you?" He studied her face trying to guess but he wasn't sure.

"3" Taking one arm from around his neck she held up 3 fingers.

Olivia turned on her heels when she heard her name being called. Peter was walking over to her carrying a small child.

"Liv, this is Adelaide. I found her in the back of the store." Peter turned around so Olivia could see the girls face but she just buried her face in his shoulder.

"Hello Adelaide. My name is Liv." The girl wouldn't look at Olivia

"He Adelaide, you know what…"Peter made her look at him, "I promise I won't let you go but Liv just wants to say hello. Will you say hello to her for me?"

The girl pouted at Peter and then turned to Olivia. "Hello" She hurriedly buried her face into Peter's shoulder again and Olivia could only laugh.

**1 hour later**

It had been almost an hour since they made the discovery of the 'still alive frozen people.' Peter had tried to get Adelaide to go with the paramedics but she would only kick and scream and cry whenever he left her go and so DHS (Department of Human Services) agreed to let her stay with Peter and Olivia until the case was solved, but they took down all the phone numbers possible to they could be in constant contact with Peter.

It was good though because Adelaide had warmed up to Olivia and would go with her if needed but she was never put down. She wouldn't let go of either of their necks whenever she thought she was going to be put on the floor.

It didn't take long for her to have fallen asleep on Peter's shoulder.

Walking slowly up to the elevator, Peter, with Adelaide still in his arms, glanced over to Olivia. She looked so tired and he would make sure she got a good night sleep.

"Peter have you wondered why she wasn't been affected?" Olivia even sounded tired.

"I don't know. How about tomorrow we send off some of her bloody to Walter and see what he says. But to nigh you will be going straight to bed." Olivia knew not to argue with him because she would never win.

Opening the door to their room, Peter took Adelaide to his bed straight away. She didn't even feel him put her down. After making sure she was ok Peter went towards Olivia's room and he opened the door a crack.

Smiling to himself, she was dead to the world. She finally looked peaceful.

Grabbing a pillow and blanket he made his way to the couch and laid down.

Peter woke to hear the sound of mumbling and soft crying. He thought he was dreaming at first and so he rolled over but when he listened carefully he realized that it was coming from Olivia's room.

Walking quietly over to her bedroom, he opened the door and he found her thrashing about in her bed and whimpering. Without even thinking he moved over to the side of the bed and sat down.

Placing his hands on her shoulders he tried to steady her, "Shh Liv. It's ok." He placed a hand on the side of her cheek and she faced him with her eyes still closed.

Olivia raised her hand to his and took his hand in hers, "Peter" she whispered.

Rolling over, Olivia took his hand with her and he had no choice but to join her in bed. He could feel her heat and he fell in to a deep sleep.

Olivia woke up to feel pressure on her waist. She remembered going to bed alone but when she rolled over she faced a peaceful Peter.

She didn't have the heart to wake him and so she just kissed him on the cheek and rolled back over. She snuggled into his chest and felt him wrap his arms around her tighter.

"Mmm, Liv" was the last words she heard before she fell asleep.

**Hope your enjoying it so far!**

**Please let me know**

**Ash**


	5. Chapter 5 Love On A High Speed Train

**Note: I personally feel that I dropped the ball on the last chapter, I don't know why but I found myself disappointed in it. So here is the next chapter. Hopefully it is better. **

**Chapter 5 – Sweet Love on a High Speed Train**

Peter was woken up for the second time that night from someone crying. At first he thought it was Olivia but when he looked down at her, she had a small smile on her face. Remembering that there was someone else in the hotel room with them, he almost shot out of bed and ran to Adelaide's bedroom.

He opened the door to find the little girl no longer in her bed. Letting the door slide open further he found her sitting in the corner with her knees pulled to her chest and her head resting on the top of her knees.

"Adelaide, whas the matter?" He asked trying to be as reasurring as possible.

Sniffing, the little girl looked up and there was something in her eyes at that moment that reminded him so much of the beautiful woman sleeping in the other room. There was the same lost look and the same tortured souls staring back at him.

"They did something to me…my mummy and daddy. They put things in me and it hurt." She cried some more.

"What sort of things?" Peter took a seat next to her and she climbed into his lap and laid her head on his chest.

Adelaide could only shrug at him.

"Can you show me where?"

Adelaide pulled up her jumper sleeve and Peter could see bruising around the middle of her arm. He could see it was where she had been injected by syringe.

"Where is mummy and daddy?" Peter whispered into her hair.

"With all the toys." It was a simple statement that held so much pain. Adelaide began to cry again. Peter just rocked her back and forward and allowed her fall asleep. After a while, he himself had fallen asleep.

It wasn't until he heard Olivia's feet moving around in front of him did he open his eyes. He looked up to see a smiling Olivia who was dressed in only a long t-shirt. Kneeling down in front of him she placed a hand on Adelaide's head and smoothed out her hair. She smiled at Peter and thought, _What a great father he would be some day. He looks so gorgeous right now._

Smiling back at Olivia, Peter wished he could kiss her but he suddenly remembered about the injections.

"Liv, I think I know why she wasn't affected by the attack." Peter slowly pulled up her sleeve and showed Olivia the bruising.

Olivia's eyes fell on the poor child in his arms. Running a finger over the bruises a sudden flash of memory filled her mind. She had seen bruises like this before. On herself.

"Peter…do you think…maybe…she could have been treated with Cortexiphan?" Olivia looked away when she said this. After all this time, and everything he knew about her, Olivia still felt embarrassed when she talked about her past with him.

"Liv," his voice was soft, not just because of the sleeping child but because he had noticed her discomfort, "to be honest, I hope she hasn't been but I think you could be right. When she looked up at me, when I found her, she looked…" he hesitated, "…her eyes reminded me of yours. When you would come out of the tank and the cortexiphan had been increased in your system." Peter watched as she reacted.

Olivia didn't react the way he was expecting. She just watched Peter and he could see something else in her eyes. Something that he had only ever seen once or twice but the movement in his arms caught his attention and he looked down.

Adelaide was grabbing his shirt in fistfuls and pulled the collar. She was scared and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He watched as Olivia leant in an took Adelaide in her arms and Peter took this as a sign for him to get up. He followed Olivia in to the lounge room and watched as she placed Adelaide on the couch to sleep. She walked into the bedroom and returned wearing different attire. After that they both sat around the bar with a beer each.

Olivia sighed, "You really think she has been treated with cortexiphan as well, don't you?" Olivia couldn't bring her eyes up to meet Peter's, she knew that something terrible was happening again and they both needed to stop it.

"Liv, I think something is going on around here, and if someone in Australia is treating young children with cortexiphan, then they have a big problem, because now, you and me are here and we aren't going to let another children go through what you went through. I promise we are going to help this little girl." Peter leaned over the marble counter and placed his hand softly on hers. He watched as her eye's traveled to his hand on hers.

"Peter, what are we going to do…if her parents were the ones doing this to her, how are we supposed to find them? She says they were at the toy shop but I don't think thats true." Olivia leaned closer to Peter but still wouldn't let her eyes reach his face.

_Knock Knock!_

Olivia and Peter both jumped. Peter's heads shot up to the clock _4.15am_. "Who is here at 4 am?"

Olivia shrugged and was about to stand when Peter beat her to it. Pushing his chair away from the counter, Peter made his way to the door. He took his steps very slowly until he reached the door. Peter didn't know what to think and so he opened the door very slowly.

"What took you so long?" Jeremy pushed his way passed Peter and his eyes fell on Olivia. A smirk came upon his face. Olivia blushed and looked down at what she was wearing. There she stood in short shorts and a very tight single top. For some reason she felt very uncomfortable with being watched the way she was. Peter cleared his throat and Jeremy turned around.

"What are you doing here this early Jeremy?" Olivia broke the silence.

"I could ask what you both are doing up this early." Jeremy eyed the empty beer bottles and glanced at Peter and Olivia.

"We are used to being up this early. Olivia usually wakes me up early on cases and stuff." Peter shrugged not realizing how what he said sounded to Jeremy. He watched as Jeremy's eyes narrowed and focus on Olivia.

"What do you want Jeremy?" Olivia sounded annoyed now.

"Well, I came to get the girl. DHS called and want her now. She can't stay with you and you both know it." Jeremy moved towards Adelaide who was still asleep on he couch. As he bent down to pick her up Adelaide up, she stirred. She looked him straight in the eye and screamed, she leapt off the couch and straight into Peter's arms.

"Jeremy it's 4 in the morning, you and I both know they don't do calls that early on. What is really going on?" Olivia watched as Peter leant over to Adelaide.

Peter rocked her slightly and she calmed down. "I'm going to take her in the other room." His eyes never left Jeremy. He walked passed Olivia who reached over and placed her hand on his arms.

After Peter had gone Jeremy took a few steps towards her, "Liv, what are you doing with his guy? Huh? You deserve so much better than that." Jeremy was so close to Olivia now, she could feel his breath. He placed his hand on her cheek, he leaned him and whispered, "Have you ever made love on a high speed train Liv?"

Olivia pulled away from Jeremy and looked at him straight in the eyes. She was hoping to see he was joking, but he wasn't.

"Jer, what the hell?" Jeremy tried to take another step towards her but he was swung around by Peter.

"You are not taking Adelaide and you better take a few steps away from Olivia or I will make sure you can't breath through your nose ever again." Peter words were as low as a growl and Olivia had to smile to herself. Peter was always going to be there to protect her.

The silence was broken when Olivia's phone rang.

"Dunham." After a moment, her eyes shot straight up to Peter's face. She dropped the phone and ran in to the room where Adelaide was thought to have been sleeping. Bursting through the door she found Adelaide sleeping silently. Grabbing her arm she pulled up her sleeve, there she found something no one was expecting to see.

Olivia gasped and Peter swore. Things just got more complicated.

**Sorry the update took so long. I have had huge training sessions, brusied ribs, work and assignments to do. Let me know what you think guys.**

**Ash **


	6. Chapter 6 Working It Out

**Sorry the update has taken so long. Been soooooo busy! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 – Working It Out**

Adelaide pulled her arm away from Olivia and the look in the little girls eyes changed dramatically.

Olivia couldn't get to her feet fast enough and Adelaide made a jump for her. Grabbing Olivia by the hair she grabbed her into a laying position and was on top of her. Jeremy just watched on in horror and Peter ran from the room and returned not long after.

Taking aim at Adelaide he shot two darts in to her neck, she screamed and collapsed on the floor beside Olivia. Rolling onto her side Olivia looked at Peter who let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok, what the hell was that?" Jeremy had found his voice and he had begun to raise it when Peter and Olivia spoke in unison.

"Shape shifter."

Peter looked down a Olivia whose face was scratched and bleeding.

"We need to call Walter…"

**1 hour later**

Olivia sat at the bar with her phone to her ear. Peter was dabbing peroxide on the scratches on her face as she explained to Walter what was happening.

"Walter, you don't understand. This child is about 4 years old and she had me on he ground. She is a born shape shifter who has been treated with cortexiphan….Yes, I understand that its not possible…but, listen…ok." Olivia slammed her phone down onto the marble counter and winced as Peter placed fresh peroxide on a cut.

"Sorry Liv. What did Walter say?"

Sighing Olivia took the cloth from Peter, ignoring the spark she felt through her hand as it brushed against his.

"He said that it's not possible for her to be treated with cortexiphan because after they had me, they abandoned the project. I'm sending over her blood to him now." Olivia made her way into the bedroom where an unconscious Adelaide was laying, tied to the bed. Taking a syringe from Peter she drew blood and sure enough there was flecks of mercury mixed in with the blood.

"Ok, lets say I do believe you, how did you know something was different?" Jeremy's voice shook as he tried to understand what was happening.

"We'll considering we didn't know who her parents were, I got ASIO to run her name against the people we found in the store. No one was found to have a daughter this age. I knew something was up after that and when I pulled up her sleeve, her bruises had vanished. And if I am correct she is the key to helping out the people in the store." Olivia looked out towards the crack in the blinds. It revealed that the sun was coming up. How she loved summer.

"Come on, we should get to wherever they took the bodies and see what me and Peter can find out." Olivia walked past Jeremy and Peter. She made her way into the lounge room where she began gathering her belongings.

"Liv, I have gone over all the bodies. There is nothing there." Jeremy was becoming annoyed that Olivia thought he couldn't do his job.

"Jer, I'm sure that for what you are used to there was nothing, but me and Peter have seen a lot and I would like him to have a look." Her eyes were stern and Jeremy had no choice as to agree.

**Half hour later**

The drive to LaTrobe University was quiet. Everything was different in regards to the lifestyle at university. Here people as young as 18 can go to Uni and they don't do college first. Here university _is_ college.

Getting out of the car, Peter served his surroundings. Olivia pulled him by the arm when he didn't follow her up the stairs of the George Singer Building. Jeremy was walking two steps ahead of them and pushed open the lab doors.

The lab here was large, maybe just a bit larger than Walters but it was a lot brighter. There were windows and even _students._ Funny that considering they were at a school. Peter always wondered what the students thought about the goings on at the lab, especially Gene.

Looking around the lab Peter made his way to the nearest body. Grabbing gloves from the box he began to look over the first victim.

"Hey Liv, I though these people were alive when we found them…why are they dead now?" Peter didn't look up from the body he was at.

A couple of students had gathered around Peter and was watching what he was doing. They were fascinated with him, many of the girls weren't even looking at what he was doing but just looking at him.

Olivia felt a small bit of anger and jealousy rise when she say the girls around Peter, but was happy when he took no notice of them.

"The only one that was alive when we brought them here was the girl, the young one, everyone else was dead. Their insides had crystallized over. You must have found her in time. The paramedics were able to inject a constant flow of saline into her stream and it is now being used to slow the process down."

"Hang on, how come you never told me this? Don't you think that's something I need to know?" Olivia was beyond angry now. She couldn't believe that this was kept from her. Her face went bright red and she was about to rip Jeremy's head off when Peter called her over.

Walking towards Peter, Olivia tried to calm herself down. She watched as he ripped off the rubber glove and through it in the bin. He grinned at a few of the girls who were still watching him, most of them couldn't stand the sight and smell of the bodies so they had left.

Peter placed his hand on the small of Olivia's back and turned her so Jeremy couldn't see her face. She was now facing her back to him and Jeremy didn't like it.

"Liv, please calm down. We aren't at home and this may have just gotten worse. I may not like Jeremy but I don't want anybody getting hurt by this little girl." Peter's voice soothed Olivia and she sighed. She knew he was right, she just didn't want to admit it to his face.

"Fine, what did you find." Olivia turned back to the recently dead body laying on the table. She was trying to ignore the warmth of his hand on her back but she still found herself leaning into his touch.

"Well the first think I found was this…" opening the first victim's mouth Peter showed Olivia 3 small holes in the roof of her mouth.

"OK, well this is a shape shifter. How about the others?" Olivia and Peter spent the next 40 minutes searching the bodies.

They found that out of the 40 dead people all except the 5 staff from the toy store were shape shifters.

"What the hell is happening here? How can all these people be shape shifters? How have we not found a large amount of dead bodies, these people have been replacing?' Olivia's question was answered for her when Peter's phone rang.

He mumbled a few responses and hung up, he turned to Olivia and shook his head. "That was Astrid. She was able to log onto the ASIO database and do facial recognition on all the people here. The staff came back clean. They are everyone they are supposed to be. Now the other's are more of an issue. All these people here, that are shape shifter, are replacing people who have died in the last week and a half. All of their bodies have been at one particular morgue. She's sending me the info now."

"So someone is gaining access to a morgue and using already dead people to shift into." Olivia had to admit, "At least they haven't actually killed anybody…"

**Hope you are enjoying it. **

**Please let me know**

**Ash :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Memories

**Chapter 7 – Memories**

It had been a very busy week already for Peter and Olivia, and from the new information they had been given it wasn't going to get any better.

Olivia and Peter had already made their way the Pine Brother's Morgue in the middle of the city. Staring out of the window Olivia sighed. It had been a long time since she had been in Australia and now the one time she comes back, things seem to be going from bad to worse. Not only are they back in Australia, where Olivia didn't really mind it just brought back memories she wished she didn't have, but they were now on their way to the same place their mother took them when their father died. Pine Brother's was where they held Olivia's father and where her mother had to ID him. With her in the room.

Peter reached over to grab Olivia's hand in his but stopped short when he saw Jeremy's face watching him in the rear view mirror. Peter knew something was up but Jeremy beat him to the punch.

"Hey Liv, are you sure you'll be ok going on there? I can come if you want me too…" Jeremy's voice filled the car but Olivia didn't even look at him. She didn't move and Peter decided to take his chance.

"Livi, you don't have to go. I can handle this one if you want." She then turned her face to Peter's and saw the kindness in his eyes even though he didn't know why she was upset.

Olivia raised her hand to her face as if to cover her mouth but instead she wiped away a small tear that only Peter could see. "I'll be fine Peter. It's ok. And thanks Jer but I need to do this."

As they drove up the driveway into the car park Olivia took in a sharp and waited for a spilt second before getting out of the car.

"_Mum! What is going on? You haven't stopped crying and everyone has been calling! Mum STOP! I want to know what is going on!" Little Olivia's voice echoed through the rain. _

_Her mother had tried to pull her into the building but when her daughter wanted to be defiant she really was._

_Olivia's mother had turned around to face her daughter. "Olivia we need to go inside! This is important!"_

_And without warning Olivia screamed. Her screamed echoed the thunder that roared around them and it scared her mother. _

"_Mum, you left Rachel at home with Aunt Nat and now you are dragging me through the rain into a morgue. Tell me now!" Olivia was shaking from the cold but she didn't want to move until she knew exactly what was going on._

"_Please Olivia, come inside and I will explain to you there."_

"_NO NOW!"_

"_Olivia, you father is dead. He died at war! Happy? Now can we please go inside?"_

_Olivia went numb. She stood there, 15 years old but with a look no child should ever show. Her mother took her by the hand and dragged her into the building and was greeted by workers. The rest was a blur for the little girl._

_White rooms and flashing light passed her as they walked along the long corridor to the back room._

"_Now take as long as you need." The worker motioned for them both to enter the room. _

_As the table was rolled out Olivia's mother gasped and cried. Olivia just watched as her mother sobbed away in the corner. Taking her chance Olivia pushed her way through the large swinging and into the room that housed her father's body._

_Pushing away the rest of the white sheet Olivia grabbed her father's hand and cried. "Daddy come back! Daddy please, don't leave me alone here! Don't leave me with her!" It took two workers to get the young girl away from her father and yet through all the commotion her mother had heard all the words that came out of her daughters mouth. _

_Anger filled her mother as she dragged her daughter back into the small room and raised her hand to her. Swinging her hand across Olivia's face, she struck her daughter right on the cheek. Olivia's hand reached for her face and she looked at her mother, shocked._

"Liv, you ok? Are you should you want to do this?" Peter's voice filled her sensors as she was pulled back to reality. She looked up to meet his worried eyes. Peter had moved closer to her and had placed a warm hand on her cheek.

"Liv, please don't push yourself. I know it's hard being back in Australia and I'm not sure what it is about this place…" Peter waved his hand in the air, "…but if you can't do this then I am here for you and if you can do this then I am here for you. Please just don't push yourself."

Olivia felt herself lean into Peter's touch and before she could move towards his embrace her name was called out.

"Liv are you coming or not?" Jeremy was becoming impatient at the sight in front of him.

Sighing Olivia took a step back from Peter. A small smile filled her face and she walked towards Jeremy.

"Agent Dunham, Matthews. Come in. I'm not sure what we can do for you but we will try to do anything to help. My name is Justin Power." Justin shook both Olivia and Jeremy's hands. He didn't look at Peter as he made his way in the office.

Pulling out a photo from her bag, Olivia showed Justin the picture of one of the victims. "Her name is Claudia Falloon. Do you recognize her?"

Justin took the photo from Olivia and studied it. Slowly he raised his eyes to meet Olivia's and then questioned, "I recognize her but I also recognize you…Olivia Dunham right?"

Olivia's eyes widened.

"Thought so. You almost threw me through the window the last time you were here."

Olivia narrowed her eyes and then came to the realization that she recognized him as well.

She mumbled a sorry but he just laughed it off, "Come with me Olivia. You can see Miss Falloon's body if you like."

Following Justin down a long corridor Olivia's memories came flooding back.

_Olivia kicked and screamed against the two grown men who tried to pull her away from her father's body. With all her strength she pulled her right arm from one guy and used it to almost throw the other through the nearest window. He was pushed against it causing the window to crack. Olivia looked up shocked at what she had just done but was over whelmed by her mother's hand around the top of her arm. _

"Through this door please. Come through." Justin held open the door for them all and they walked in to the white room.

Olivia watched through the window as the body was wheeled into view.

**Hope you all enjoy it**

**Please let me know. **

**I love reviews!**

**Ash**


	8. Chapter 8 Finally

**Chapter 8 – Finally**

Looking over the body Olivia noticed that the woman's neck had been broken. Peter moved into the viewing room and began searching the body. Olivia watched as he searched her hands, arms, legs and mouth. He turned to Olivia and nodded to her through the window.

Dropping her head she texted Astrid, who she told that the people in the morgue were the ones they were after. And then she called Broyles.

"What is it Dunham?" He was annoyed that she had called but she didn't care.

"Sir, the ASIO knowingly held back information about this case. Peter and I assumed that the people were all alive after being taken away from the crime scene. But when we got to the lab we were told that only one had survived. How come we werent told as soon as they worked it out?" Olivia waited.

"Listen to me Dunham, how well do you know this man Jeremy? The one who picked you up from the airport."

"I was friends with him from when we were kids." Olivia bit her bottom lip and waited again.

"What I tell you must stay between us. I have been in contact with the ASIO and they believe that this man is feeding information to someone who is working to dose children with a drug called cortexiphan."

Olivia's breath caught in her throat and she had to swallow to allow her voice to come.

"Yes I have heard of it. Oh my God! That explains the fact that he came to our hotel room at 4am and said she had to go back to DHS! I should have seen it!"

"Dunham, don't beat yourself up about it. Now tell me about this child that you and Peter found."

"Well we assumed she was just a child in the wrong place at the wrong time but last night we found out she was a shapeshifter. She jumped me and tried to attack. Peter had to tranq her. She is a born shape shifter and now Astrid is telling me that she has cortexiphan in her system. Basically it is making her dangerous. Very dangerous."

"Olivia, you need to keep that child away from anything that could upset her. If they have started to dose born shape shifter children, then that means they are trying to get closer to you or Peter. They know that you couldn't resist a child."

"Sir, why did you send us here?"

"Because you know Jeremy and I know you will work this out.

**1 hour later**

Olivia and Peter sat at the kitchen table in their hotel room. The police had come and taken away Adelaide and had her locked up in a cell with the promise that only she or Peter would be able to see her.

Peter watched Olivia over the paper he was holding. Her eyes were downcase at the file in front of her but her hands were restng under her chin, as if holding up her face. He watched as her nose wrinkled as she thought and watched as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands like a child. It wasn't late, just after lunch time but they had been up sinse 3am and had been very busy.

Olivia could feel his eyes on her but she couldn't bring herself to look up at him. She wished she could be in his arms but at the moment they had a case and it was the most important thing. After a few minutes she heard him rise from his chair and come around her. He pulled his chair with and sat behind her. She waited as his hands found her shoulders and moved her hair out of the way.

Peter felt Olivia relax under his touch. He began to massage her shoulders and she smiled to herself. His hands were so good to her. She felt his bring himself close to her until his back was against hers. She thanked the fact that the hotel had only bar stools so there was no back to the chair and she could feel the heat raidiating off him.

His hands stopped and he leaned into her ear, "Liv, you are the only one who can be tense while in Australia. This place was made for you." His breath on her neck gave her goosebumps and all of a sudden her head shot up.

"Peter you are a genius!" Swinging around to become face-to-face with him she did something she wasn't intending but had wanted to do for a long time. She kissed him. A quick kiss on the lips, that left him tingling.

She jumped off the stool and ran to her room, she came out with her phone to her ear and a smile on her face.

"Walter, were you able to work out what the substance was that froze those people?" She bit her bottom lip waiting for his reply, "Well I think that we should be helping the people who made the substance." Peter eyed her, confused at what she was saying.

"Most of the people who were frozen were shapeshifters. The other people were just in the way. The substance was made for the shapeshifters."

Peter's smile grew. He loved the way her mind worked and how smart she was. He walked over to her and as she hung up he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Before you can run away, let me say thank you for working that out." He brought his lips down to hers and let himself feel her soft lips. Olivia leaned her head up and let herself melt into his touch.

Pulling away, out of breath, he smiled down at her, "I can't believe I had to follow you all the way to Australia just to get a kiss."

Olivia's cheeks reddend and before she was able to speeck he cut her off. "I don't want to go back to Boston and act like this never happened. I don't care about the job or Broyles. This is what _I _want."

He waited for her reply and all she could do was smile. She was about to lean her head up again to kiss him, but there was knock at the door. Biting down on her already swollen lip she pulled herself from his arms. She walked to the door and opened it. She froze.

Behind her Peter touched his lips and felt that they were swollen. If whoever was at the door looked at them both, they would know and he didn't care. Walking up behind her at the door, he stood as she braced herself on the door. She was panicked and he could tell.

**So sorry this took so long, I have had huge writers block! Someone people maybe have seen my new story up, "Undressed Undercover" that's been in my head for a while, but hopefuly this should be finished soon **

**Please let me know what you guys think. I love reviews!**

**Ash**


End file.
